


first-time bj

by Ephen



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut, haha nice B)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephen/pseuds/Ephen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck, you look so hot with my cock in your mouth."</p><p>
  <i>or</i>
</p><p>The time Joe gave Caspar a blowjob and it wasn't all that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first-time bj

**Author's Note:**

> tfw your first work is a rlly short smut

It wasn't the first time they've done this, whatever 'this' is.

The two of them have fooled around a little, getting under each others skin until they feel inside out. But Joe, the sweet and innocent angel that is Joe, was _never_ one to reciprocate or initiate a blowie. 

Caspar always jokes, "It's like your afraid of a little homosexuality in your life," along with a cheeky smirk that makes Joe frown and smack his arm. He denies it, of course, because what's there to be afraid of? There's a handjob in it for him and it's right next door!

Though, when he thinks about it, Caspar has always started it. Always crawled into his bed at 3AM and start mouthing at his neck, nipping at his exposed shoulder until Joe gives in and turns over. Never has Joe ever initiated it. Always Caspar.

So when he's finally shuffling onto his knees and tugging at Caspar's trousers, nobody can blame him for being a little nervous.

Despite how anxious he is, Joe still tries and keeps a straight face. Licking Caspar's half-hard cock through his boxers and tugging on the waistband of them with a cheeky smile.

"Christ Joe," Caspar breathes out, running his fingers through the hazel locks. "Not even a second in the door and you're already licking at my cock like a thirsty kitten." Ignoring the weird simile Caspar gives, Joe tugs down his boxers to his knees and thumbs at the head gently.

"No homo..." The blond huffs out with a breathe of air, hips involuntarily jerking forward in Joe's grasp. With a snort, Joe takes the head into his mouth and immediately tongues at it with vigour. Caspar's already leaking pre-cum from the tip, small drops that leave a sting of saltiness on Joe's tongue.

He quickly swallows down another inch or two, tracing the vein that sits on the bottom of Caspar's dick. Caspar makes a gurgling sound and leans back to claw at the wall behind him. He's panting already with his head hitting the wall, telling Joe he's doing a good job.

Whimpering slightly around Caspar's dick, Joe reaches down to his own erection and eagerly shoves a hand down his boxers, letting out a low moan as he does. In return, Caspar gasps and rocks his hips forward. They're both too close already and too quickly.

"Fuck, Joe," He pants. He's now looking down at him, half-lidded eyes immediately meeting his. "Fuck, you look so hot with my cock in your mouth." Caspar fists a hand in Joe's hair and tugs lightly, and almost too quickly, Joe is spilling a warmth over his own hand and mewling around Caspar's cock.

Caspar lets out a broken groan as he follows suit and Joe swallows as much as he can - like Caspar does - before pulling off. "Christ," The blond pants and leans against the wall more heavily. "What's gotten into you, Joe?"

"Dunno." Joe shrugs and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "Guess I really wanted to suck your cock for a moment there." He sniffs and grimaces at the cooling cum in his boxers and on his hand.

"Well, don't let me stop you anytime you do." Caspar purrs with a smirk, tugging Joe up off the floor. Joe wipes his stained hand on Caspar's shirt and ignores the squawk of disgust to run downstairs and change.


End file.
